legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mina Ashido
Mina Ashido (芦あし戸ど三み奈な Ashido Mina), also known as Pinky, is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Mina is a girl of medium height, possibly set a little more broadly than some of her other female classmates. Due to her Quirk, her skin is a light shade of pink, and she has rather square eyes, their sclera black and their irises bright yellow, with notably long eyelashes below and around the sides. Her face is framed by short hair, fluffy and unruly, which is a pleasant pink color, slightly darker than that of her skin. She has two thin, pale yellow horns protruding from her head, hooked squarely and leaning diagonally to opposite sides, which are seen to be slightly flexible, able to bend a little to each side. During school hours, she wears the normal U.A. female uniform. Her hero costume consists of a plain white mask over her eyes, and a purple and turquoise skintight bodysuit with a camouflage pattern, ending just above her breasts. Over this, she wears a cropped, sleeveless tan-colored waistcoat with white fur along its collar, which she leaves unbuttoned. She wears custom made acid-proof boots with holes in the soles, allowing her to secrete acid from her feet to use to slide around. The winter version of her costume is very similar, the only difference being that she replaces her usual waistcoat with another, which is slightly longer and has sleeves down to her elbows. A large hexagonal patch with the letter 'P' (standing for "Pinky", Mina's hero name) stitched onto the shoulder of each sleeve. The fur lining her collar is also thicker and wider, reaching her chin, and is joined in the center by two clasps rather than being undone like the rest of the jacket. Personality Mina is very cheerful, and most of the time she's seen with a wide smile on her face. She is easily excited, but also very emotional and easily brought to tears in various situations, whether it be out of relief, sadness or frustration. However, she is still very easygoing, having no problem being completely naked in front of other people, although, understandably, she still doesn't appreciate being peeped at by Minoru Mineta. Mina is also very sociable and eager to engage in social situations; she's shown to become very upset when she is denied an opportunity to be at a gathering. It is shown that before entering U.A., Mina would condemn bullying in middle school. She is capable of standing up for people even when she herself is scared, going as far as to put herself between bullies and her friends as a dangerous, intimidating figure in order to keep them safe, doing whatever she can to prevent the situation from escalating further. She is something of a romantic and is very interested in the love lives of other people. She gets easily excited when she suspects people to have feelings for others. Her easy going nature pertains to studying, as she laughs about not having studied for her exams while being 19th in class in terms of midterm grades. These combined traits make some of her classmates think of her as an airhead. LOTM: String Theory Relationships Tsuyu Asui They are often seen together and are great friends with each other. Tsuyu congratulated Mina for making it to the tournament, even though she was angry about her own failure. Mina was shown to be amazed by Tsuyu's internship and called her time there cool. Denki Kaminari Kaminari and Mina are often seen together and are friends. They somewhat bonded due to them being the worst students in class in terms of grades. They were partners during the exam before the training camp. Yuga Aoyama He seems to interact with her more than with his other classmates. She often teases him about his stomach aches as a result of his Quirk and also managed to beat him with ease during the U.A. Sports Festival Arc. However, she did look apologetic when she saw he was dazed from her punching and knocking him out. A running gag is her interrupting him when he is arrogantly speaking about himself, often making him mad. Kyoka Jiro They are good terms as they are often seen talking as seen in Vs. Hero Killer Arc talking about their internships. Both tease Ochaco on her affections for a boy. Izuku Midoriya Mina and Izuku have rarely shared screen time together but when they do Mina has a playful bounce off of Izuku's muttering. Their relationship improves during the weeks leading up to the school festival, when, interested in Mina's dance skills, Izuku asks her to teach him some dance movements that may be useful to his combat style, which Mina agrees. Mina seems to show respect and confidence towards Izuku, as when she and her teammates were nervous about their battle against class 1-B, Deku encourages them, and they are counting on him to win the round.2 After they won the fifth round in the Joint Training Battle, Mina teases both him and Ochaco for grabbing onto Izuku so hard in her attempt to save him, which causes both Ochaco and Izuku to turn bright red in embarrassment. Ochaco Uraraka They are seen together several times and they appear to be good friends. Mina once teased Ochaco on having romantic feelings for a boy and attempted to find out who it was but the embarrassed Ochaco stops her. Eijiro Kirishima Eijiro gets along well with Mina despite not interacting with her as much as he does with some of his other classmates. The two collaborated together on Team Bakugo during the Sports Festival Arc and seemed to work well together. It was revealed that the two went to the same middle school, during their senior year, Eijiro tried to stop two students from bullying an underclassman but did not succeed. Afterwards, Eijiro witnessed Mina step in and solve the issue by getting the student and the two bullies to break dance, diffusing the situation and ending the issue. One of Eijiro's friends points out that Mina is very athletic, outgoing, strong and eye-catching while Eijiro and the others are boring. Eijiro seems to admire Mina for this but also begins to feel self-conscious of the fact that Mina is exciting and heroic. This is reinforced later when he attempts to stop a villain on the same day as the bullying incident but his legs freeze up and Mina stops the villain instead. Kirishima later apologizes to Ashido and her classmates for not being able to do anything to stop the villain. Eventually, he and Mina both take the U.A. entrance exam together and pass. On their first day of high school, Kirishima undergoes a complete appearance change, dying his hair red and spiking it up in a style that is inspired by Crimson Riot. His hairstyle also appears to have two little horns, Mina picks up on this and decides to call themselves horn buddies. It's at this moment that Eijiro vows to say goodbye to his pathetic old-self to her and swears that he's gonna be the kind of hero that never has any regrets. The past incident took a toll on Kirishima's self-confidence, the guilt was eating him alive. Mina realizes this so she teases him and lightens the mood by poking him repeatedly and telling him not to overload himself with pressure. She shows concern for him in her own playful way. She asks him how he's going to move on and say goodbye to his old-self if he's still pulling the same-old gloomy face as before. Mina then smiles at Kirishima and tells him to tell her when he really does overcome his regrets from the past. Kirishima smiles back at her in agreement and apologizes. She is shown to express concern for him, checking to see if he's moved on from his past yet. Omega (Kingofevil9) Gallery Mina_Ashido_Full_Body_Costume.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the My Hero Academia Universe Category:Humans Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Heroes in Training Category:Acid Users Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Caitlin Glass Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Eri Kitamura Category:Characters in LOTM: String Theory Category:Insectoid Characters Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Decimation Category:Characters in LOTM: Heroes United Category:Characters in LOTM: Grimm Sorrow